Treinada para matar
by Ellen Muller
Summary: Existem quatro coisas que toda assasssina não deve ter nome endereço família e compaixão. Alguns pensam que é impossível viver alguém assim. Mas ela conseguiu, até agora, quando o destino mostra a ela, que existe algo além de sentir prazer em um trabalho
1. Chapter 1

_Existem quatro coisas que toda assasssina não deve ter; nome; endereço; família e compaixão._

* * *

**_Treinada para matar_**

**_Capítulo 1: Leis Básicas_**

Mais um tiro, mais algumas gotas de sangue pingam no meu lindo vestido cor rosa-bebê, olho em volta, a música clássica Mozart ainda tocava, pena que mais nenhuma bailarina dançava, todas haviam corrido ao ouvir o barulho do primeiro tiro.

Porque as pessoas correm ao ouvir um tiro?

Seria o medo da morte?

O desespero que o barulho faz?

Olho meu relógio.

O barulho de uma sirene se aproxima vinda do lado de fora.

_-Saia com as mãos pra cima! O prédio está cercado!_

E agora... fugir ou lutar?

Eu amaria assassinar um monte de policiais a tiros e pancada nesse momento, mas eu tenho 40 minutos para me arrumar e seguir para o aeroporto.

Assim... o jeito é apelar para a fuga.

Corri até a escada e desci um andar, fui até a pilastra que ficava na ponta do salão que havia no andar.

Subi na barra de ferro e arranquei a grade do tubo de ventilação e entro neste. Não iria fugir por ali, mas ali eu ganharia ao menos tempo para pensar em uma estratégia de fuga.

Fui pelo tubo de ventilação até encontrar um local com janela. Chutei a grade a minha frente e pulei em um banheiro, subi no vaso sanitário e olhei pela janela.

Realmente, estava cercado e eu precisava ganhar tempo, eles já estavam invadindo tudo e eu não ia em um salão cheio de policiais armados para que eles brincassem de tiro ao alvo.

Precisava de um plano rápido.

O andar a baixo era onde ficava guardada as coisasda equipe de limpeza.

Certo, era disso que eu precisava essa era a saída.

Corri até a escada de saída de emergencia, a escada normal provavelmente já estaria cheia de tiras.

Desci um andar arrombei um dos armários sem fazer muito barulho, peguei um uniforme de faxineira vesti por cima da roupa que estava e coloquei minha arma dentro de um balde com água, peguei o balde uma vassoura e subi de encontro aos policiais e a saída.

Assim que entrei no salão vejo várias armas apontadas pra mim.

-Não atirem... é só uma faxineira... - Policial.

Os policiais abaixaram as armas e começaram a revistar o local novamente.

Eu coloquei a mão no balde fingindo que estava lavando um pano e carreguei minha arma.

-Pera aí... os funcionárioas não trabalham hoje na limpeza... - Policial.

-Tarde demais pra perceber... - Disse apontando a arma pra ele e atirando nele e em todos que estavam de costas pra mim, alguns outros policiais começaram a entrar por ouvirem o barulho dos tiros, eu não tinha tempo para matar a todos, precisava sair daquele lugar rápido, a melhor saída era um refém, atirei na perna de um dos policiais que estavam entrando e começei a arrasta-lo pra fora da escola de balé.

-Se atirarem em mim o policial morre... - Disse passando pelo caminho até o portão da escola. Até chegar a rua pública.

Bem, como já tinham me visto, eu não podia deixar nenhum policial vivo, então peguei um dos meus brinquedinhos que tinha guardado no bolso pro "Grand Finale", uma bomba, tiro o anel e joguo-a em cima dos policiais mais longes.

Olho pro homem ao meu lado que me olhava aterrorizado.

-Não se assuste... e um adeus cordial da DarkAngel como alguns policiais babacas me chamam antes da morte... péssima profissão a que você escolheu... - Disse antes de chuta-lo e sair correndo depressa, sendo assim sai ilesa de uma explosão que não havia deixado sobreviventes.

Várias pessoas se assustaram com a explosão, mas como ninguém havia me visto jogar a bomba... eu sou apenas uma vítima que conseguiu fugir de uma desgraça.

Fui para um hotel qualquer, para tomar um banho e me arrumar para ir para o aeroporto, precisava pegar um avião em menos de 25 minutos.

* * *

A mulher respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala do chefe.

Não era uma boa noticia e esse não tinha sido um dos melhores dias pra ele.

Abriu a porta fitando a figura idosa e rigida de Toutossai lendo alguns papéis.

-Com Licensa Senhor... - A secretária pediu entrando na sala.

-Entre Amatsu. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Toutossai.

Ela se aproximou da mesa do diretor do FBI, conlocando sobre ela uma folha rabiscada.

_"Mais de 50 policiais assassinados na porta de uma escola de balé e uma das vítimas a que estava mais distante da bomba confessou antes de morrer que foi refém da assassina..."_

-Como assim assassina? - Toutosai perguntou intrigado.

-Sim senhor! A assassina é uma mulher... e... tem mais... ele disse também que a assassina denominava-se "DarkAngel"... - Amatsu falou se assustando com a expressão do chefe minutos depois.

-O miserável que eu procuro há anos, que eu nunca pedo, e que já matou milhares dos meus melhores agente... É UMA MULHER!? - Toutosai.

-Sim senhor... - Ela respondeu pegando o papel que havia colocado de volta.

-Não é possível... nós o procuramos... quer dizer a procuramos a anos e nunca descobrimos que era mulher! Porque? - Toutosai.

-Porque ela nunca havia deixado uma única vítima viva senhor... - Amatsu.

-Baka... mas a vítima não disse mais nada? - Toutosai.

-Não quando terminou de dizer isso a vítima falheceu, senhor.- Amatsu.

Toutossai respirou fundo batendo as mãos contra o rosto.

-O que vamos fazer... eu não acredito que uma mulher tenha me dado tanto trabalho... de onde ela é? Kami! -

-Não temos nenhuma informação a mais, mas sugiro que marque uma reunião com a CIA, e com outros órgão de defesa secreta e publica, temos que tomar providencias, esse acidente não um dos primeiros e nem um dos ultimos se não fizermos algo rápido. - Amatsu.

O senhor fitou a secretária e sorriu, sempre tão competente.

-Faremos isso sim. Marque uma reunião com todos eles amanhã ás nove da manhã.

-Sim, senhor.

-E quero os meus melhores agentes aqui também.

-Tudo bem, senhor, mas a Rin tirou férias há duas horas.

-Mande que ela volte, oras!

-Sim Senhor! - Disse Amatsu antes de sair da sala.

* * *

Terminou de assinar alguns documentos e ouviu o telefone tocar enquanto lia alguns processoas pendentes.

-Diga.

_-Senhor Taisho. Uma ligação importante na linha três._

-Atenda. Você está qui pra isso. Ou não sabe que estou ocupado?

_-É o FBI, querem falar diretamente com o senhor, dizem que é um assunto de importância extrema._

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone com uma expressão intrigada, enquanto discava o ramal da linha três para saber o que de tão importante eles queriam com ele.

-Diretor da CIA falando.

_-Boa tarde senhor Taisho!_

-Boa tarde senhorita Amatsu. O que deseja?

_-O Senhor Toutosai quer marcar uma reunião extremamente urgente com o Senhor._

-E sobre o que se trata?

_-É sobre "DarkAngel" novas informações e novos assassinatos. O senhor Toutossai requer da sua ajuda e da ajuda de todas as defesas publicas do país._

Sesshoumaru sentiu um nó na garganta.

Ego ferido.

Havia quase conseguido pega-la certa vez, havia falhado miseravelmente.

-Em que horário ele planeja realizar essa reunião?

-Ás nove da manhã senhor. Posso contar com su presença?

-Presumo que sim.

-Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone.

Dessa vez ia pegar tudo o que tinha.

Eles iam pega-la, ou ele não se chamava Sessoumaru Taisho.

* * *

O jovem brincavacom os clipes organizados na mesa da secretária do meio-irmão.

Até que avistou o rapaz saindo da sua sala de diretor.

-Sesnhor Taisho. Seu irmão deseja falar com o senhor.

-Não tenho tempo pra aquele idiota mimado agora, estou indo resolver algumas coisas porque amanhã preciso ir as nove para a central do FBI. - O rapaz respondeu trancando a sala sem notar que o irmão o olhava e sorria.

-Se eu dependesse do seu tempo ou dos seus elogios eu estaria no sal... - Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, como era possivel que alguém o irritasse tanto apenas por existir?

-O você quer? -

-Que você morra, é uma boa. - Inuyasha jogou piscando para a secretária que se contorceu para segurar o riso.

-A vontade é mútua. - Sesshoumaru rebateu seco.

-Não sei porque meus pais tiveram que lhe trazer ao mundo, foi tudo culpa da impaciencia de esperar só por mim, mas tudo bem, afinal toda perfeição precisa de um rascunho, não é mesmo?

-Não tenho tempo, nem disposição para as suas gracinhas agora.

-Problemas policiais ... - Inuyasha falou sério.

-Você é tão ridiculo. - Sesshoumaru.

-Feh! Eu não vim aqui pra isso... só vim aqui avisar que estarei viajando pra Okinawa amanhã bem cedo...

-Que bom.

-Bom pra mim ou pra você?

-Pra mim é óbvio... ficar longe de você é o paraíso...

-Eu também te amo Sesshy...

O diretor prefiriu não discutir mais e seguiu para onde estava indo antes.

-Um dia ele ainda vai lhe despedir da empresa por essas gracinhas. - A secretária alertou ainda se contendo para não gargalhar.

-Que... vai nada... afinal... nós ainda temos o mesmo sangue né... ... - Inuyasha.

-Ai Inuyasha... o senhor é tão infantil... - Secretária.

-Porque será que todo mundo gosta de me elogiar... mais infantil é novo na minha lista... mas eu preciso ir querida... a gente se esbarra por aí! - Inuyasha disse saindo de frente a sala do irmão.

* * *

Rin respirou fundo enquanto terminava a mala e tomava milk-shake.

Dali a alguns minutos estaria voando para uma cidade bem distante, curtindo uma boa praia, longe de todo o estressse do trabalho.

Fechou a mala e sentiu algo vibarar em seu bolso, celular.

Olhou no visor, era do trabalho, talvez eles tivessem resolvido aumentar suas férias... é claro!

Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando sem descanso era óbvio que merecia.

-Moshi-moshi. - A garota atendeu com um sorriso no rosto.

_-Domo Rin!_

-Domo Amatsu. Resolveram aumentar em quanto tempo minhas férias? - Rin.

-Na verdade, Toutossai quer um favor seu, espero que não seja muito incomodo atrasar as suas férias por apenas mais um tempo.

-Cancela-las novamente, você quer dizer? - Rin.

-Hai. Eu sinto muito, mas nós conseguimos informações novas sobre um caso importantíssimo.

Rin sentiu vontade gritar, xingar e chorar.

Nada de férias, e de volta a ativa.

Só porque outro assassino tinha dado bandeira.

-Certo Amatsu. Vou desfazer a minha mala.

-Sinto muito mesmo Rin, e preciso que compareça a uma reunião amanha ás nove horas. Até o diretor da CIA virá.

Rin suspirou desligando o telefone depois de conformar sua presença.

Devia ser uma coisa muito importante o que tinha acontecido, mas suas queridas férias tinham tant culpa assim?

* * *

10: 00 da noite

Genkaku the Onna in Kokoro ¹

Uma moça muito bonita entrou na boate.

-Olha aquela ali... - Tahiko disse apontando para a moça que acabava de entrar.

-Nossa... é a mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida... - Miroku.

-Realmente... - Tahiko.

-Eu acho que me apaixonei ... - Miroku.

-ú.ù... também não exagera né... homens como você não se apaixonam... - Tahiko.

-Tô falando sério... - Miroku.

-Disfarça, disfarça... ela vai passar por aqui... - Tahiko.

Miroku tirou dinheiro do bolso e na hora que a garota passou elecolocou o dinheiro na cintura dela prendendo na saia.

Sango parou ao sentir algo. Olhou o dinheiro, pegou-o e o rasgou em mil pedaços e olhou para o homem que havia colocado o dinheiro lá.

-Aff... - Sango.

-Se não queria era só ter devolvido princesa... - Miroku.

-Se você havia me dado o dinheiro eu tinha o direito de fazer com ele o que eu quisesse... e eu não costumo devolver o que me dão... - Disse Sango antes de sair andando para onde estava indo antes.

-Que fora! Muahahahahamuahahaha... - Tahiko.

-Cala a boca! Eu vou atrás dela! - Miroku.

-Para de ser insistente! Quer ser esparrado de novo? Essa aí é muita areia pro teu caminhão... - Tahiko.

-Ah! Cala a boca e paga a conta! E no caso do caminhão pode deixar que eu sei dar duas voltas... - Miroku disse saindo pro lugar onde Sango havia ido.

-Ei pera aí... só porque um rabo de saia bonito passa e esparra ele eu tenho que pagar a conta sozinho... isso é sacanagem!!- Tahiko.

* * *

-Oi fofa... - Miroku.

Sango olhou pra trás.

-Ah Não! Você de novo! - Sango disse andando mais rápido.

-Sei o quanto está feliz em me ver... - Miroku.

-Olha aqui! Se toca e me deixa em paz cara! Eu nem te conheço pra começar! - Sango.

-Não seja por isso... eu sou Houshi Miroku muito prazer... agora já começamos... - Miroku.

-Ai mas eu não quero saber que você é! - Sango.

-Mas eu quero saber quem você é... - Miroku.

-E pretendia me conhecer me dando dinheiro? - Sango.

-Pequenos errinhos... mas apenas detalhes... - Miroku.

-Você acha o fato de querer me comprar um "Detalhe"? - Sango.

-Se você quiser que isso não seja só um detalhe na minha vida e eu torno isso o detalhe mais importante do mundo! - Miroku.

-¬¬... você é patético... - Sango disse parando e logo em seguida voltando a andar.

-E você é linda... - Miroku.

-Ai por favor... me deixa em paz... eu to ocupada... - Sango.

-Ocupada? Ocupada com o que? - Miroku.

-Eu estou trabalhando! - Sango. - Mas um mulherendo idiota como você não deve nem saber o que isso significa né... - Sango.

-Trabalhando? A essa hora? Vestida assim? - Miroku.

-Ai! Me esquece falou... - Disse Sango começando a andar muito mais rápido.

-Não posso eu nem te conheci ainda... - Miroku.

-Tudo bem... Sou Tomoeda Sango... agora pode me deixar em paz? - Sango.

-Hm... um nome lindo para uma garota mais linda ainda... - Miroku.

-Aiaiaiai... eu to começando a ficar nervosa! Me deixa ! Para de me seguir! - Sango.

-Mas como me pede pra abandonar a mulher da minha vida? Sem terv ocê eu não posso respirar... - Miroku.

-Se isso "fosse" verdade... você não tinha nem nascido... porque você nunca me teve... agora cai na real e me deixa em paz que eu preciso trabalhar... - Sango.

-Eu ainda não entendo esse seu trabalhar... - Miroku.

Sango ignorou o Houshi pois acabara de chegar no local onde queria, um galpão enorme e escuro que ficava bem no fundo da boate.

-Tava esperando... pra sua sorte ainda tem um lá nos fundo... - Disse um belo hannyou que havia saido da escuridão e olhava pra Sango.

-Foi mal chefinho... - Disse Sango correndo pro fundo do galpão.

-Inuyasha? - Miroku.

-Houshi! O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Inuyasha.

-Bem... era eu quem iria perguntar isso... n-n... - Miroku.

-Mas e daí responde porque quem fez a pergunta primeiro foi eu mesmo... - Inuyasha.

-Hm... bem... eu estava tentando conseguir a mulher dos meus sonhos... - Miroku.

-A Sango-chan? - Inuyasha.

-É. Mas de onde a conhece e porque você a chama de Sango-chan? - Miroku.

Nessa hora Sango chegava até eles arrastando um homem que parecia ter sido espancado.

-Eu sou chefe dela. Ela é a agente 9523574 da CIA... - Inuyasha.

-Uau. - Miroku.

-Eu pensei que não pudessemos revelar nossas identidades secretas chefinho... u.u... - Sango.

-Ah... mas no caso ele também é agente então não tem problema... - Inuyasha.

-O QUE? - Sango. - Esse baka retardado, pervertido, tarado, inútil... é agente?

-Sim! - Inuyasha.

-E que agência contrataria ele? - Sango.

-FBI - Inuyasha.

-Caramba... oo velho do Toutossai tá ficando cada vez pior na seleção de agentes... - Sango.

- n-n... - Miroku. -"Tão acabando comigo e eu nem posso revidar..."

-E então Sango-chan afim de um pouco de diversão agora que estamos oficialmente de férias? - Inuyasha.

-Óbvio. Agora você não é mais meu chefinho e nós não somos mais agentes... pelo menos por uma semana... u.u... - Sango.

-Isso aí... já reservei nossas passagens pra Okinawa! Amanhã bem cedinho... - Inuyasha.

-Eba! - Sango.

-Pera ai... vocês vão viajar pra uma ilha sozinhos? - Miroku disse pensando besteira.

- ¬¬" - Sango e Inuyasha.

- E se fosse seu baka pervertido? - Sango.

-Ai... que bom que não é... é porque eu desconfio de Inuyasha... - Miroku.

Sago se aproximou e deu um murro no rapaz.

-Ai! Porque fez isso? Doeu... - Miroku.

-Porque você é um baka... Mas agora eu tenho que ir Inu... tenho que me preparar pra viagem... tchau... - Sango.

-E eu não ganho um tchau não? - Miroku.

Sango o ignorou e saiu dali.

-Que fora... - Inuyasha.

-Cala a Boca! - Miroku.

-Muahahaha... - Inuyasha.

-Humpft... - Miroku.

* * *

Olá...

Espero que tenham do primeiro capitulo e espero muitas reviews... xD

E se alguém tem impressão de que já leu essa fic, não é só impressão eu era Hyuri Higurashi Black, mas aí como todas as fics da minhas conta foram apagadas misteriosamente... repostei essa aqui que estava postada em outro site...

Espero que mandem reviews e Kissus.

Ja Ne

By Warrior of God


	2. Chapter 2

_"A menina limpou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca com o canto das mãos enquanto a outra apoiava seu corpo contra a parede._

_-Você parece cansada..._

_Ela tentou respirar, e o fez dificultosamente._

_Não ia se render as palavras dele dessa vez._

_Ia mostrar que não tinha mais problemas com as palavras dele, elas não a atingiam mais._

_-Você está cansada, e quer parar. Conheço um animal quando quer recuar, são os animais fracos e medrosos que não tem coragem de terminar uma batalha._

_Ela soltou a parede e correu até ele com uma velocidade maravilhosa para suas condiçoes fisicas, acertando um chute que por azar dela não atingiu a barriga dele, ele pegou os pés dela no ar fazendo com que o resto do corpo fosse de encontro ao chão por intermédio da gravidade._

_A menina gemeu de dor._

_Não sentia mais o róprio braço de tanta dor._

_-Fraca. _

_Ela estreitou os olhos para o homem._

_Jorou naquele momento a si mesma que o mataria._

_-Sei que quer me bater, sei que está com raiva, e isso não te dá vantagem em uma batalha! - Ele esbravejou enquanto ela se contorcia no chão. - Com esse gemidos parece um animal indefeso, seus inimigos devem te temer... você teme animais indefesos?_

_Ela tentou se levantar e se afastar dele._

_-IIE! NINGUÉM TEME ANIMAIS INDEFESOS!_

_Ela saltou do chão ofegante interronpendo os gemidos._

_-MATTE! - A mulher de longos cabelos negros gritou fitando o homem prestes a golpear a pequena menina. - Já chega!_

Acordei com a voz da aeromoça avisando que já estavamos no Japão.

Respirei fundo.

Sonhos, pesadelos... passado.

Eu deveria querer esquece-lo, eu talvez até queira esquece-lo, mas se eu o fizer ele vai deixar de ser passado e será futuro, pois tudo o que aprendi não saberei mais, e errarei novamente, amarei novamente, e isso seria um suicidio.

* * *

**_Treinada para matar_**

**_Capitulo II: Arrumando as malas_**

Rin saiu do elevador visivelmente irritada.

Será que ninguém respeitava o cansaço dessa vida de agente? Ela indiretamente era uma funcionária publica, merecia isso como qualquer um.

Dessa vez ele teria que dar uma explicação muito boa para ter tirado novamente sua possibilidade de descanso.

Aquela empresa, se é que se pode chamar assim, estava um completo caos. E ela não estava com humor para mais uma reunião.

_"Informações novas sobre o darkangel..."_

E ela com isso? Só porque mais um criminoso com problemas psiquicos tinham aprontado deixando algumas pistas ela tinha que ser tirada do seu momento de descansa, ah, fala sério!

Atravessou o corredos em largos passos até que parou ao ve-la.

O que mais se precisa em um momento de estresse, uma máquina de refrigerante.

* * *

Respirei fundo entrando no quarto do hotel.

Só haveria navios para Okinawa no próximo dia. Como havia esquecido um detalhe como esse?

Arranquei o sobretudo e joguei sobre a cama.

Começei a tirar, armas, facar, adagas, espadas, deixando apenas uma pequena defesa, uma pequena arma silenciosa.

Um verdadeiro assassino nunca abaixa a guarda.

Tirei as botas e as coloquei em um canto especifico do quarto, nunca se sabe quando será a próxima batalha, mas é sempre esssencial saber onde tudo está caso ela aconteça.

Liguei a televisão no canal do noticiário, e para a minha surpresa, não era sobre mim.

Sair do país é sempre uma tática eficiente, as pessoas tem uma memória curta, e muitos casos para averiguar.

Passei minhas mãos sobre a cama para detectar algum sensor ou apenas para saber se era seguro.

Nunca se sabe quantos inimigos se tem, muito menos o que eles são capazes de fazer para te eliminar.

Deitei sobre o alvo lençol perfeitamente colocado sobre o colchão.

Em pouco tempo estaria no lugar em que eu posso chamar de lar, ou algo parecido.

Enfim um trabalho no meu território.

* * *

O dono dos belos olhos dourados saiu do elevador com uma certa indignação no olhar.

Incrivel como o amor fraternal nem passava perto do seu coração, mas graças a kami seu irmão ia viajar, pra uma ilha aos arredores do Japão, e ao menos isso o consolava naquele dia "cheio" digamos assim.

Começou a caminhar a seu destino sendo interrompido pelo som dos chutes que uma jovem aplicava a uma pobre máquina de refrigerantes.

Ia ignorar, mas ao ver a máquina automaticamente deligar e reiniciar em segundos lembrou que aquilo era patrimonio publico.

-Porcaria de máquina! Solta logo o meu refri ou devolve o meu dinheiro!

-Incrivel como as pessoas sempre acreditam que objetos inanimados como máquinas de refrigerante podem entender o que elas falam.

Rin olhou para a origem da voz.

O belo homem caminhava até ela com aquele tom sarcástico na voz.

-Não acha?

Rin olhou o homem que olhava a olhava com um visível deboche, no olhar e na voz.

-Iie.

-Eu também não acho. - Ele falou dando uma leve batida na pequena caixinha onde se colocava as moedas. -Tenho certeza.

O refrigerante caiu segundos depois.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

Maquina miserável, também tinha sido seduzida pelos olhos dourados!

Ele olhou o refrigerante e deu as costas a ela para retornar ao seu caminho.

Ela pegou o refri e antes que ele virasse o corredor murmurou um obrigada.

-O caixa que repõe o desgaste dos equipamentos do FBI também agradecerão se da próxima vez entender que a máquina não é um ser vivo, ela não pode te ouvir, muito menos te entender.

Rin bufou.

Mais um agente babaca metido a chefe, como detestava esses caras, se não estivesse acima deles, pediria demissão.

* * *

**Casa dos Tomoeda 7:30 da manhã.**

Sango fechou a mala com a escova de dente ainda na boca.

Levou a mala até no corredor, indo direto ao banheiro para enxaguar a boca e a escova.

-Kohako! - Ela gritou saindo do banheiro e jogando a escova na mala.

-O que é? - Uma voz infantil gritou de um comodo próximo.

-Rápido! O avião sai em menos de duas horas!

-Eles sempre atrasam!

Ela murmurou algo incompreensível correndo até o quarto do irmão.

O menino tentava fechar a mala e enfiar a espada kataná de brinquedo lá dentro.

-O que está fazendo?

-O que você mandou! Arrumando minha mala!

-De brinquedos inuteis?

-Não fale assim! Não são brinquedos!

Ela olhou a kataná, o ursinho, o video-game...

-Não são não? E são o que?

-Utensílios de necessidade extrema!

A moça suspirou.

-O ursinho de pelucia Kohako?

-Não é um ursinho de pelúcia! É o Tedd! Sabe que ele não dorme sem mim!

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem? Mas ande rápido... e cadê suas roupas?

Ele continuou tentando fechar a mala.

-Kohako... as roupas?

-Vai ser por pouco tempo Sango, e essa que eu estou está limpa!

Sango fechou os punhos.

-Não está com sua mala de roupas pronta?

-Sango-sama! Foi você quam falou que era pra arrumar apenas os utensilios de necessidade extrema!

* * *

Inuyasha buzinou várias vezes até que o sorridente menino saísse da casa.

-Inuyasha-sama! - O pequeno ruivo cumprimentou abrindo a porta do carro do rapaz.

-Pirralho... - O rapaz respondeu nem um pouco entusiasmado.

-O que está esperando?

-Nani-o?

-Minhas malas! Acha que elas vão se colocar no porta-malas sozinhas?

-É mais fácil do que eu levantar para ir coloca-las. Pirralho folgado... porque que você não faz isso?

O menino revirou os olhos.

-Por enquanto Inuyasha, você ainda é mais forte que eu, e se eu tivesse a capacidade de coloca-las lá não pediria a você, mas eu acho bom que saiba que estamos atrasados e que o avião sia me nos de duas horas.

-Feh! - O rapaz bufou saindo do carro para pegar as malas do menino, que sorriu de orelha a orelha, como achava o primo infantil.

Shippou entrou no carro sentando no banco ao lado do motorista e colocando o cinto, estava prestes a encontrar Sango e Kohako, para irem todos juntos a uma bela ilha... férias em Okinawa!

* * *

Resposta as reviews:

Antes de mais nada quero pedir a todas, um sinto muito bem caloroso e enorme... sinto muito mesmo, foi por falta de tempo, então não foi exatamente minha culpa, foram as circustâncias...

Carol Freitas: Ah, muito obrigada mesmo, sim a assassina é a kagome e desculpa a demora de verdade, espero que tb goste desse capitulo, kissus.

Kanna Nagoky: Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e ah, desculpe por te fazer esperar, espero que goste desse capitulo e kissus.

Hana Murasaki-Chan: Ah muito obrigada, e eu tb amo escrever a kagome assim, é complicado mas é super empolgante e emocionante, q bopm que vc gosta... obrigada por acompanha-la e por adiciona-la aos favoritos, isso deixa uma autora iniciante hiper feliz, e desculpe pela demora e espero mesmo que goste da continuação.

Pukazitah: Ah, obrigada de verdade, desculpe a demora, e sim a assassina é a k-chan. Kissus pra vc tb e espero que goste desse capitulo tb.

Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo e eu realmente sinto muito por ter demorado e por rfaze-las esoerar, e até á aqueles que não mandaram reviews obrigada por lerem, mas mandem sugestões, reviews, deixa uma autora animada e ansiosa para escrever um proximo capitulo.

Amei que vocês tenham lido e apreciado e espero que este capitulo tenha sido bom, apesar de que faz muito tempo que escrevi o outro, ele vai sofrer uma "reforma" (o primeiro capitulo), que eu esoero que seja em breve, e bom... é isso aí...

Kissus,


End file.
